


Stay with me

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Incest, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor really, really doesn't want Loki to invade Earth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddleston_loki_lover_au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/gifts), [navgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navgirl/gifts).



I am definitely getting better at this animation malarkey... :D

 

 

 

 


End file.
